the silver KK The love
by Kylila Kurosuki
Summary: Kadaj and Kurokira love each other yeah if it was that easy to say they would of she is the only girl of his kind near him and she is still afraid of rape from four years ago what happen when a storm brings the best friends together


_When they say there are many fish in the sea, they mean it but the is that shark and that guppie then your angelfish. By me_

_She was running in the street, her silver hair in the wind. She looked behind her as she heard something. Someone was walking up but by then the dream faded_

She woke up to a street fight. She went to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"That party left me looking like shit", Her, normally pin straight, silver hair a mess her make-up was every where. She got in the shower hopefully to help her out.

Kurokira threw on a black tank top some thin shorts then went out for a run, her hair was dried now.

'Stupid dreams well glad I woke up if it was about Kadaj again I swear...', Kadaj you may wonder. Yes he haunted her thoughts,her dreams, her mind. The only other person like her in her own race.

"Figures your out this late.", Said a voice. She would go crazy but she had control and like him didn't need love, or so she said. Even though she had dreams about him. She wanted and needed love but didn't admit it.

"Yeah", She said quietly. Her voice her face in darkness her didn't love her he thought, but he certainly lusted after her.

"What?", He asked, he heard her. Thanks to enhanced hearing.

"You heard me old asshole", She said going to walk away, but walked into Kadaj. He pushed her against a one of the slums walls.

"Kurokira.", He said roughly and fast." I wouldn't say that you have the same hair.", He said slowly and put his face by hers. She moved her head away.

"I can't do this any longer, you hold me,kiss me, hug me then you go run off now that your mother is alive.", She said putting her head down. He pinned her by putting on arm around her shoulders, took one hand away, slipped it under her chin and brought her face up. She wiggled her head, trying to get out of his grasp. When his grip tightened she brought a hand up and grabbed it. He got fed up with her efforts and pinned her with his hips and chest. He pinned both of her hands above her head."What are you doing?"

"What is up with the sudden mood change?"

"Cause, I know your gonna do it and try to ruin me.", Her phone went off and Kadaj let one hand go.

"Hey, Reno. No I'm skydiving." One more thing he loved her sarcism, woah where'd that come from. "Oh. My. Gaia. What the hell happened? Who the fuck did it? Who the hell needs to die? Do I need Cloud to take a buster sword up someones ass? Do I need to rip of someone's arms.", He heard Reno tell her to shut up."Fine killer. Oh shove it. I know what my name means. Well bye if you don't fine out I will stick an arrow or an EMR up you scawny ass.", She hung up and put her head on Kadaj's shoulder, he was stroking her hair when he pulled her on a crate.

"What happened?"

"Something with the Turks"

"Ok", She started kissing his neck, she always did this after one of his failed attempt to kiss her, just to tease him."What does your name mean?"

"Dark killer."

"I don't see how", With that she put her knees on his thighs and her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off the box and on the ground, landing on him.

"So what were you saying?", She said in his ear, nipping at it.

"First you don't want me kissing you then, now your ev-", She kissed him just to shut him up. He grabbed her head and tilted it. It started raining at the moment.

"You can come to my house."

"Won't my bike get wet?"

"Parking garage now please come over."

"Why?"

"Rain stroms still give me the creeps since..."

"I know the whole Fumuro thing. Get on",She got on in front of him he didn't mind. When it was rain and he gave her a ride this always happened. The rain only picked up when they got to her apartment. They got in and Kurokira went to find her ramen, she had a bad memory and her eye sight good in the dark just in light completely shit. Kadaj just sat at the bar,he saw where it was but, hey lets not ruin the fun.

"Kadaj.",She said walking over,in a sweet voice she knew he saw it. She sat on his lap strattling his waist. She started kissing his neck, then up to his jaw, and finally his ear."Where is it, if you want food you better tell me. Or I will get pissed and throw you out that window and let you freeze."

"Deathly much?"

"Very much so.", He got up with her being carried to over the fridge he pulled down the box.

"I thought with your seeing-"

"In the dark."

"Ok", She jumped out of his arms and to her stearo with a little plan. Her ipod was put to charge and she turned on the song 'Paralyzer' "What are you doing?"

"Come on I know you like this song.", A clap of thunder when off lighting lit and the power went off. Kurokira ran to Kadaj's chest at that."Now, I'm scarred.", Her hands shaking. He looked over and found the hall to her room. He picked her up and walked there."Why are we going there."

"It is midnight and your scarred, no I am not going to rape like he attempted to.", He layed her down on his chest, after taking off his shirt, and after a little while they both fell asleep.

Kurokira woke up to something warm and snuggled into it, even thought it was hard. Her slitted eyes opened to see pale skin,like hers but there was a chest."What the hell?",She said sitting up, a pounding in her head, only to be pulled back down." Who the hell?"

"Why do I smell booze?"

"It was only ONCE!"

"You better not drink again. It's bad for you."

"No duh.I thought it made you life longer.", Right as she said that he pinned her.

"Are you getting sassy with me?"

"Yep.", He moved his head to her neck, and bit."That is going to mark you know?"

"Of coarse I do, I want people to know you are mine.", Her eyes widened.

"You left THE MARK"

"Yes"

"Fuck what is Abhita going to say."

"She can fuck off."

"What about my brothers?"

"It isn't their problem."

"They can choose well the oldest can"

"Sesshomaru's going to care?"

"Well... no but Abhita and Riku would."

"You know it doesn't envole them."

"Fine.", She closed the gap between them and fell into the kiss. She grabbed at his slightly snareled hair. They broke for air soon and blue green eyes met aquamarine."I love you."

"What took you so long to realize?"

"I should be asking you that."

" long time ago, I never admitted it. I thought love was a bad thing.", Kurokira's phone went off just then.

"Hey Abs What? When? Who's house? Awesome. Do I still have that there?"

"Kira who are you talking to"

"No Abhi that was the T.V. No I am not lying.", Swatting away at Kadaj who was trying to hug her really trying to listen. Just to give her shit."OK. I get the point you bitch. Nevermind. Suck it. Don't get into details. Bye.", She snapped it shut and lunged at Kadaj making him hit the queen sized bed."What the hell was that for?", She said putting her nose at his jawline.

"What?"

"You knew I was taking to Abhita."

"Yeah. So what about tonight."

"It is a party. You should come, I know your brothers will be there. Well a little bit I have a bad feelin' that Loz is gonna fuck someone and Yazoo is going to find a girlfriend.", Before he said anything he flipped them.

"Sure, you get dressed later then we swing by my house."

"Your driving and don't wear anything to good it is a Holloween party. So I got a costume. A Vampric.

" I can find my old leather clothes and be a creeper."

"Nice. I got teeth wanna be vampire. My fangs came in"

"Sure. But mine did two years ago."

"Well Ima getting dressed. Do something I guess you can watch TV.", She said looking threw her closet till she found a bag."Peace.",She ran off.

"I have a weird feeling.", He walked out to the living room. About 15 minutes later Kurokira came out in a black leather dress that went to mid thigh and fish net leggings. Her hair was brushed infront of one eye. She had a studed necklace a few bracelets and black mid calves boots.

"How do I look.", He walked over until they were toe-to-toe.

"I may have to see if it looks good on the floor.", He said smirking.

"No. Please this is my favorite."

"Fine.", He said kissing her neck, she moved so he could get better access. He ran his tongue over the mark."You didn't cover it up?"

"Might as well not. They can know.", She moved her hands to the nape of his neck and on the top of his head."Didn't we need to go to your house?", She question softly."We got- WOAH.", She screamed when he picked her up and put her down.

"Yeah get your keys come on.", She got them and they left, when they got to his house Loz was passed out on the couch, Yazoo in the chair watching TV and there mom was proboly on the porch wth Sethiroth who was brought back also.

"Can I poke him come on just once.", She said pointing to Loz.

"You won't get much from him, but you can try."

"Really.", She said wide eyed.

"Not my fault if he cries.",Kadaj called.

"Deal.", She went behind the couch and took one of her keys and poked his face, he stayed asleep."Fuck you.", She tried again and he lunged and tried to punch her thinking it was one of his brothers. She ducked and ran to Kadaj before he looked over.

"What bad dream.", Kadaj snickered.

"Someone was poking me", He looked over at the snickering Kurokira who Kadaj was behind."Who the hell are you?"

"Kurokira Toshi. The one who woke you up morning princess.", He jumped over the couch and stalked towards her. Each step he took she craddled farther into Kadaj's chest. Yazoo just watched in entertainment and forgot the TV.

"Don't try it Loz."

"Why?", Kadaj brought her to his chest, moved her hair from one side of her neck and tilted her head."What did you do? Goddamnit what the fuck is mom going to say of that?"

"Show the world why don't you Daj?"

"Of coarse."

"Loz what were you saying that about?",Yazoo said.

"Look what he did and he's younger."

"So?"

"Nevermind."

"Bye brothers.", They walked to his room. But before they made it there.

"Kadaj? Young man where were you last night?"

"My apartment.", She said sneaking out from behind Kadaj. She stuck out a hand, which Jenova took.

"You are?"

"Kurokira Toshi."

"So Kadaj were you with her?"

"It started raining and she needed a ride home then the power went out and every since a tradgey a while back she freaks out when that happens and I didn't want to do that and leave her.", Loz walked down the hall and push her and Kadaj out of the way.

"Move it.", He said as they hit the wall.

"You grumpy _Loz?_", Scarcasim dripping in Kadaj's voice.

"Shut it", Then he was gone.

"So mother I am going to a Holloween party with her. Do you know where those leather clothes went?", He said scratching his head.

"Check your closet. It was a pleasure meeting you but may I ask who the hell did that to your neck?", Kurokira pointed to Kadaj behind her."AndI sugest your part of there kind to(A/N I know they are not Jenovians but I am going tocall themthat because well I have no idea.)

"Yes."

"Bye mom don'twant to be late.", He said pushing past her. They got to his room and he looked in the back of the closet. She went outside the door and when he was dress he pulled her in.

"Ready?"

"Lets go.", They walked out into Sethiroth.

"Where are you going with a girl more the less?"

"I am not gay dad(I know he is not his dad lets say he is.) And her she's my girlfriend."

"First time I have you say that word.", She said.

"Who are you anyway I feel like I know you?"

"You do.",She said stand straight up, with a look in her eye like she was telling a story of the pass. Like a veteran telling a kid a story of war." I was in the Shin-ra Wutai war Shin-ra side where the Turks reside. I was in C.I.E wih my best friend Abhita. Now I am just your regular and I am Kurokira Toshi."

"We gotta go.", They walked out and got on his bike. The tight leather on his really showed off his muscals."You were in the Turks?"

"Yeah. I didn't fight against you thought i am creeped out of Yazoo thought, you know the redhead you had with Tseng and Elena?"

"Yeah. Who was that?"

"Abhita."

"but why are you creeped out."

"You know the ginger?"

"Yeah, the one who wouldn't take off the hood and looked beat up enough."

"That was..."

"Who?"

"Me. I died my hair to fit in."

"I am so sorry but if that was four years ago then that was when the Fumuro thing happened wasn't it."

"Yea.", She whispered " But I'm over it."

"You sure? I can make up for the hell Iput you knew."

"You already did.", She whispered, he couldn't hear her.

She leaned into him."Where am I going?"

"5th Sidestreet big blue house. Can't miss it.", They made it there but not after a lot of people being there.

"Stay close I don't want some creep hurting you."

"Ok.", They weren't holding hands or anything just staying close so.

"Hey babe", A guy stoped in front of her and pinned her too a wall." I think you are too sexy to be alone mostly because you the guitarist why don't we find a room."

"Bad choice man.", She looked over his shoulder and Kadaj was coming up.

"Why?", He tried kissing her neck to find mark, that got Kadaj going. He tapped on his shoulder and the guy turned around, Kadaj right hooked him, crouched down and said.

"Fuck off.", He got back up and hugged Kurokira to him."Are you okay?"

"Just kiss me.", She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed the gap and kissed her right in the middle of that room may I remind you. She flipped off the guy on the floor. Her band was going on so Abhita came up and tappedon Kadaj's shoulder.

"What?"

"Abs are we up?"

"Yup."

"I gotta go play.", They walked up and the were doing Givesyou hell first."I call singing it I bet Fumuro is here payback will now be a bitch."

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_She smilled scarcaticly and heldout herhands

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_, She laughed

_When you see my face _She ran a hand around her face.

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _She walked across thestage.

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car, _

_And did it ever get you far_ Shepointed towards thedoor.

_You've never seem so tense love _She shook her head.

_I've never seen you fall so hard, _

_Do you know where you are? _She gave a look of question.

_And truth be told I miss you_ She crossed her hands over her heart

_And truth be told I'm lying _She gave a flick of the wrist

She noddedher headon the beat forevery chours

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_ She pretend to stackup alist.

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me _

_And here's all your lies, _

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With that sad sad look that you wear so well_

She held the mic out. And she yelled along.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell _She yeled "Flash em'", Giving everyone the bird.

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

She brought the mic back. And they echoed along.

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell_

_111222333444555_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know you know you know you know)_

_I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know I know I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

They dida fewmore songand they were off. She walked back to where Kadaj was and looked like awhore was trying to get allover him. Kurokira cracked her neck.

"Get the hell off me whore I havea girlfriend.", She smiled.

"She can't give you this leave her.",Kurokira walked over

"Away from my man.", She said going to his chest and kissing his jawline.

"Who is she?", Kadaj did the same thing he ddwith his brother he moved her curled hair and showed her neck the mark fully developed. two blades going threw a black heart."You bitch now I have to find someone else."

"Wow fuck off whore.", She stepped away, and as soon as she did.

"Fucking bitch hated her since before I can-", She jumped on him and kissed him.

"You know her?"

"I _knew_ her."

"Dumb bitch, they aredoing the costume contest soon. Hey I love this song" The song Dynamite was on.

"Want to dance?"

"You dance?"

"You can show me."

"Deal.", She was dragging him out and clapping her hands in the air.

_I-I-I-I-I-I _

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance _She had her back to his chest.

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans _She hit the floor and threw her hands up to be helped up.

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands _She grabbed Kadaj's hands and showed him.

_Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands. _

_Yeah, yeah._

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And it goes on and on and on._

_Yeah._

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ay-oh, baby let's go._

_Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I came to move move move move_

_Get out the way me and my crew crew crew crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do_

_Just what the f*** came here do do do do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And it goes on and on and on._

_Yeah._

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ay-oh, baby let's go._

_Cause we gon rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

_I'm gonna take it all like_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_I'm alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing._

_Cause I-I-I believe it_

_And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all._

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Ha-hands hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go._

_Cause we gon rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite, _

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

After dancing She faced him andh hugged him reachingher mouth to the shell of his ear."That is dancing."

"Oh look the cheating whorefound a new guy to fuck up.", Kadaj felt her freeze when that voice sounded up.

"Kira, whats wrong?", Kadaj said tilting her head up."Kurokira. Kira. Kira. Come on Kira. Please Kira. Kira come on whats wrong."

"Most likely scared of me."

"I assume you are Fumuro?", He said rubbing Kurokira's back trying to get her to come back from her fear trance.

"In the blood to the flesh."

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"What she had coming for her."

"Fumuro, you weren't invited leave.", Riku said walking up with Abhita.

"Why free country."

"We don't allow rapist in our house." Riku said.

"You RAPED HER.",He hugged her tighter.

"K-K-Kad-Kadaj?", She stuttered out.

"What Kira.", He had her to his chest.

"Kadaj just take her up to her old room.", Kadaj picked her up and got upstairs as soon as they got to her old room. He put her down on the end of the bed and crouched down in front of her.

"Kira. Kira please. Please come back he's gone.", He put his head on her thigh wrapping his arms around her lower back, and felt a hand stroking his now armpit lengh hair."Kira?"

"Thanks.", She choked out."Thanks. Thank you. Thank you.", She kept repeating lowering her body down until she was slupped over his head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe.",She said trailing off. He stood up and pulled her down on the bed next to him one hand on her hip on holding her head.

"There is no maybe.I need to know.", Her eyes went to the side. He flipped over over her." Kira don't leave me in the dark.", He comanded.

"I. Am. Fine. I really am. Just give it time."

"I know. I just freak out when you go into a fear coma."

"I know you do. That shows me you care.", She said stroking his cheek. He pushed out of her hand and kissed her. Since he pinned her hands she fell right in. The need for air came threw and they broke.

"Do you want to go back down?", She pushed him against the headboard and cuddled to his chest and said.

"No, in a little while. I just want you.", In half an hour they went back down.

"Hey Abhita.", Kurokira said. After that no one remembered what happened, but those two got drunk.

She got pushed up against her closed door and heard it lock. He was attacking her neck. She started to undo the leather straps before unzipping the zipper at a snailpace kissing as she went down. When she kissed his lower adomen he hissed and punched the door.

"Gaia", He hissed in threw clenched teeth.

"Sorry.", She backed away looking up at his. He put a hand at the top of her head in a stroking manner. She grabbed the edges of his pockets at looked up. He nodded. She unzipped his pantsand brought them down in the same snail manner. And pulled them down same pace. Going with kissing pinned her hands again byher hips and brought down the zipper at the side with his teeth and just to show her the same snail pace."Oh my Gaia.", She said as he kissed her bare skin. The whole dress fell down. She decided it was her turn. She finnaly pulled down his boxers and rubbed herself against him.

"Kira, that is a rode you are not returning from.", He said pushing himself against her. He sank his fangs into her neck.(A/N I know they aren't supposed to have fangs but fuck it)

"I know. I want you 'nd only you",They heard Loz's voice and looked at the wall."I told you."

"Less comments and more of this."

"Already on it.", She was pushing him back to the bed. Kissing his neck as they went. When his foot hit the edge of the bed, he flipped them so he almost landed on her but caught himself. While she was at his neck he unclasped her bra and he was thankful it was a stapless. He got her underware off and then she finally relized. She tried to cover herself up, he moved her hands.

"Your fine."

"Fine. I guess.",He started at her neck again. She clawed at his back when he rubbed himself against her."Can we get this on the road."

"Paticence my love."

"That made you sound really old.", His head stoped at her stomach and he looked up. She started stroking his hair smiling at him.

"Fine Kira."

"Better."She turned her smile to a distant look as he made his way down"Kadaj?"

"Hmm.", He said now at her hips.

"Are you sure you want to go threw with this?"

"Positive.", He started tracing her hips with his tongue."Goddamn how far do you legs go?", He was running a hand up and down her leg, he thought went on for miles.

"How the hell am I suppose to answer that?"

"You don't."He looked up."You take it as a complement."He was at her thighs and she realized, blushed and closed her legs. Kadaj looked up at her passionate furry in his eyes."Kira whats wrong."

"I'm just nervous and afraid that-"

"I will not hurt you!"

"I know just-"

"Just nothing!",He said roughly sort of yelling, clawwig at her hips. He saw her try to crawl back to the headboard, she couldn't because he was holding her.

"Stop yelling.", She whispered, he saw a look in her eyes that ment she was going into a flashback. He hugged her stomach trying to calm her down. She was writhing, crying, everything. "Get off of me.", She whimpered.

He forgot she still gets scared. He has failed her again. He crawled up to her face, and said in a whisper."Just nothing.", He kissed away the tears. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear."Kira come back please. I am so stupid. Come back to me baby.", He started kissing her neck.

"Get off of me.", She whimpered again, trying to push him off. He sucked on the mark to hopfully help.

"Kira come on please,"He murmured against her neck."Please. I need you here, not in the past. Forget about him. I love you, I will protect you."

"Help me.", She grabbed at his back. He put a hand to push her head into his neck, and one of her back to push her to him.

"Let it out."

"Sorry.", She bowed her head to the side.

"I should be sorry.", He said pulling her head back up, and placed a feather like kiss on her lips

"Why?! I went on the meltdown I am so stupid I know you won't do what he did. Why did I? I am so-", Kadaj kissed her to make her stop. He broke the kiss but was practicly a millimeter away. He talked against her lips.

"Kira your not stupid. Your just scared and I am not helping. I forgot about the past. If anyone is stupid then it is me. We can continue, if you wish to be with a stupid man.", He felt a hand caress his cheek. His head was pulled the little lenght and she kissed him. For the first time it was her not him. She took control. She has over come shyness. He grabbed the back off her head and tilted it. She got on him and strattled his waist. She moved her kisses to his neck and pushed his torso down.

"You're not a stupid man.", She said against his neck. She kissed down to his chiseled chest, leaving a trail. She stopped at the edge of his collar bone."Your a smart man.", She sucked on his collar bone."A great man.", She kissed to the middle of it." A great protecter.", She licked up to the top of his throat."You have done thing most can't even dream about.", She sucked on his pulse.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wasn't done." She kissed down to his upper torso. "I'm sure.", She kissed down lower."Your a brave man." She stop at the bottom of his ribs where they met and sucked."You a special man.", She kissed and sucked trail down to his six pack."Your a strong man.", She kissed down to his lower adomen."Your ruthless man.", She went to his right hip."But you can be nice and loving to those who believe in you.", She sucked on the corner of his hip bone. She licked across to his left hip."You a consistent man, which is good.", She finally kissed down to the top of his thighs. Kadaj grabbed at her hair and sightly pulled to make her look up. He moved his hands to her wrist and moved her hands to hold his hips. He held a cheek and stroked her long hair, that was in strands everywhere. His erection was prested to her chest, and her breathing wasn't helping. She finally moved down. She kissed the tip and took him in. He let out a groan and clawed at her head. She started bobbing and all she could feel was Kadaj pulling at her hair.

"Ku..ro...Kira... don't stop...so close.", She decided to tempt him. She pulled out and rested her head on his hip. He looked down at her. She started blowing on his dick. She started at the base, with a cold, shallow breath. But as she kept tilting her head her breath became hotter and heavier. She got a fourth of the way and started rubbing from the base at the end of the torture she blew on the tip, and he grabbed her head. "Kira. Do it."

"You want to try and make me?", She shouldn't of said that as soon as she kissed the tip he plunged her head halfway on it she took in a good four-five inches. She pulled up and looked at him.

"Sorry.", She continuted bobbing her head."K...K...Kira."He said imbetween groans. "KUROKIRA.", He roared as he pulled her hair hard and cum hit the back of her throat, she shallowed quickly and pulled off. She crawled back up to his face. Kadaj was panting, eyes barely open. He didn't see her as she kissed the shell of his ear. He grabbed her head to put in front of his face. He looked her in the eye and kissed her. He pulled away and swiped his finger across her chin and wipped it on her buttom lip."I can return the favor.", He said finally. She tilted her head and had a look of question. Kadaj flipped them so she was on buttom. He pinned her hands by her head and started sucking on her pulse. He licked down to her breast. He latched on the right one like a newborn baby, and fondled the other. He could hear her mouns encoraging him. He let go of both of her breast and licked the valley imbetween them. She got her other hand unpinned and tugged at his hair while he continued his sweet torture. He licked down to her flat stomach. Then to her right hip and sucked on it want to make a mark, he then licked over to the left one. After that he planted kisses on her adomen. Finally her found her sacred spot and started licking. He felt her thighs close around his head and he slipped his arms under her thighs and held her to him. Her mouns getting louder. He stopped."What's wrong Kira?", He asked scarcasim dripping from his voice. She pulled his hair in response. He inserted his tongue in her she started screaming and mouning at the same time. 'I knew she was a screamer.' He felt her walls start closing down on his tongue. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and her stomach muscles tighten. 'Damn she can get tighter?' He stayed down and drinked in all her juices. He crawled back up to her face and kissed her. He pulled away and looked in those green eyes that would put an emerald to shame.

"Thanks Daj.", He positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his ass, put one arm around his neck one tangled in his are and put her head in the crook of his neck."I'm ready.", He slowly pushed himself in and felt a barrier. Wait a barrier didn't Fumuro rape her?

"Kira didn't you get raped?"

"He went in the other way around if that why your wondering."

"Sorry for bringing it up."

"It's fine."

"Ready?"

"Yes.",He pulled out then pushed back in swiftly. He felt her tense upand pulled her hair slightly to look at her face. His eyes softened to calm her down. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, after kissing away the tears, and rubbed the small of her back. She nodded and he started to move. Her mouns right in his ear. They both knew it was the others first time, for Kurokira first willing time. So they knew they wouldn't last long."Kadaj." She mouned out."Faster.", He complied and went faster and harder. He stomach muscles tightened and she was in a climax.

'She can get tighter' He went his fastest and hardest. He worked up towards her thridand his second climax.

"Kira. You're...so...tight.",He said imbetween groans. She desided to take a chance and say something.

"Maybe...because your...so...big.",Her moans still residing in his ear so he heard that. He pulled at her hair to see her face.

"I..want...to see..your...eyes.", She opened her poison green eyes. Kadaj saw them roll back as she came again."K-K-KADAJ!"

Him following after"KUROKIRA!" he collaped on her, his head in the crook of her neck his body laying on his side leaning on her. She put one hand in his hair and one around his back and tilted her head. He pulled up the cover up to the to her shoulders and cuddled her to him, spooning her."Night Kira.",He said groggily. He fell asleep with his fangs brushing against her neck.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111222222222222222222222222222222333 33333333333333333333333333344444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444455555555555555555555555555 5555555566666666666666666666666666

HEY that took forever, i keep getting peopleon google telling me to make better lemons so here we are.

please no flames.


End file.
